The Forgiveness Following War
by SarraJane
Summary: The war left everyone empty and alone. Can people recover form such a loss. Main plot involves Hermione and Draco Other Characters: Ginny, Harry, George, Minerva plus more. Rated M just in case.


**Chapter One – From Dirt comes Mud**

* * *

**Authors Note** - This is my first go at a fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. I gladly accept praise and criticism as long as it is constructive. So please be honest.

This story will be about what happened after the war, at this point it does not comply with the epilogue. I am a big believer that not all stories have happy endings. Just a warning, the story may become a little dark but hopefully it will also have a little humor. It will be from a few characters views but my main plot's will revolve around Draco and Hermione.

I am looking for a beta as my spelling and grammar rely on M/W and its about as reliable as Hermione's Quidditch skills and my spelling skills are even worse.

My Author notes will not usually be this long and I am going to update often. I am not one of those authors who refuse to update until i get 10 reviews but I will update sooner with reviews because it will help me write and give me motivation.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story apart from my own plot. JK owns everything that you will recognize.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy.**

As the sun rose over London buildings and crept through the windows of the leaky cauldron, waking its few occupants. Draco grunted and rolled over as he heard Tom walking down the hall waking those few, in Draco's opinion, unlucky people who had to get up. Draco having no place to be and nowhere to go did not receive a wake up call and continued to sleep.

A soft tapping at the window a few hours later brought him from his slumber. Groaning he lifted himself out of bed. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he let the hawk in. Taking the letter from the bird, he walked from his window and looked at the crest imprinted into the red wax sealing what was defiantly not good news.

_Draco,  
I have found out the reason you have been avoiding me. Minerva McGonagall_ _has just owled me to advise the position you have been offered and to tell me you have ignored it. Under no circumstances are you to reject finishing you education. As you are aware, Hogwarts express leaves tomorrow and I will be most disappointed if you are not on it. Your father has also expressed his desire for you to attend. I will be waiting on the platform to say goodbye.  
Mother_

Scrunching the parchment into a ball and effortlessly throwing it into the bin, reaching under his bed he found his trunk. It did not matter to him what his _father_ wanted. All he knew was he was out of money if he disobeyed Luscious and Hogwarts was at least a roof over his head and good food.

* * *

**Hermione Granger.**

Stretching her arms over her head, she watched out her bedroom window, marvelling in how beautiful the sunrise is. Almost skipping she was as she made her way to her wall where a countdown had been pinned. Crossing off the last day she smiled and read the page stuck beside the calendar.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_As you may have heard, Hogwarts has been restored and will be open for students as usual September 1__st__. You are being officially invited to finish your education at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As you are fully aware, you are now of legal age and considered an adult so if you choose to return it will be under different circumstances as the rest of the students. You will be by all rights a student, be required to attended all class and abide by all rules, but your housing arrangements and independence will be different. All students who would have graduated last year will be housed in the same dorms and will be only be required to stay within the school grounds during the week. There will be other difference but will be determined on a need to know basis. Please considerer this as this is and will be the only chance for students to make up for last year._

_Yours in good faith,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress, _HSWW

Hermione had immediately replied yes and since then was practically skipping everywhere.  
Walking away from her study corner, she glanced at her clock and decided it was breakfast time. As she stepped down the dusty stairs, she lost her good feelings. Sitting at the bare table, she summoned her breakfast and waited for the daily prophet in silence. Each morning she awoke with excitement until she remembered. The war had left everyone feeling empty but for her it was different. She was the reason she felt empty, she couldn't blame the war. She could only blame herself.

* * *

**Guinevere Weasley.**

Ginny woke to her mother knocking on her door. "Ginny, get up!" she yelled through the door. Ginny groaned. _I know I love him,_ she thought to herself, _but in what way._

Yesterday was the last day of summer and as the sun rose above the trees surrounding the Burrow, the house became alive. Shouts for socks and bags could be heard from each level of the towering home. Sitting down at the table her father kissed her goodbye and he ran out the door muttering something about a toilet. The sound of feet came from the stair case closely followed by Ron being drag down by Harry.  
"The letter did say it was by my choice," complained Ron. His mother shh'd him as she walked in the room with fresh laundry. Harry took the seat next to Ginny and started eating avoiding her gaze, he was avoiding her since they spoke last.

_Ginny had just landed gracefully on the ground, Harry landed beside her. Ron was still in the air with George. _

"_Ginny" Harry started. Ginny just stared; she was not looking forward to this day. "You know how I feel about-" _

"_Yes and I feel the same." Harry's face lit up as Ginny said this. "But we have time now we don't have to rush things. We can go back to being normal" She lent into harry and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Wait for me."  
And with that she turned away and walked up to the burrow leaving Harry with an odd look on his face._

After the war it had taken weeks for harry to finally get the courage to talk to her but it had taken only days for her to realise what she wanted or in this case did not want. She knew she loved him but she wanted a chance to love him because she did and not because he may die at any moment. It was obvious what harry wanted but she didn't want a life plan, she wanted a life.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review.


End file.
